dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker (return of the jedi version) vs Superboy
Luke Skywalker Return of the jedi vs Superboy is the First Dbx in the tournament of MR.T100! Description Season 1 Episode 2! first match in the Galactic tournament Star Wars vs DC Comics! Being the son of the greatest heroes of your universe must be hard, but will Anakin Skywalker's son or Superman's child be the supreme fighter? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Billions++++++++++ of aliens and humans sat in a huge arena that spread across the entire Galaxy "Get our two fighters for today!" Shouted the broadcaster Two boys entered the arena; One wore a black suit, he had blond hair, blue eyes, the face of the boy looked like the face of a boy who barely finished his teens, the boy has the lightsaber The other boy wore a T-shirt with the mark of the EL family "Luke Skywalker, the young Jedi warrior!" Shouted the broadcaster Against! '' Superboy, the son of Superman!" Billions of fans shouted in the arena! They were ready! Here we go! Superboy was the one who had attacked before, that he had beaten young Skywalker But Luke managed to get out of Superboy's attack, Superboy began sending lasers to Luke, who managed to block almost everyone with the lightsaber Superboy used his speed and ran fast with Luke as he tried to finish the fight. But the young Jedi could have gone out to free himself, and now Luke was on offense; He threw Superboy off with the force, punched him, hit him again and hit him with the lightsaber, But the young clone of Superman did not give up and dodged with his speed, he hovered behind Luke and gave him a circle of kicks and punches. Luke leapt back, taking a second to prolong the fight. Superboy advanced quickly toward Luke, Luke threw his lightsaber towards Superboy, but the young Kryptonian evaded, Superboy beat the young Jedi, but Luke stopped him with his robotic hand, which hurt Superboy; Luke took advantage of the opportunity, increased his speed and physical strength and kicked a strong kick at the Superboy, who sent the young Kryptonian straight to the rocks But Superboy did not give up! Superboy began firing a laser at Luke, who was hit in the stomach Superboy hit him, his stomach, his back, his cheek, flung him up and hit him again Superboy came to complete his combo, but Skywalker stopped him with the force, Lukehit Superboy with his lightsaber, hit him, picked him up with the force, and kicked him straight in the face Superbow flew quickly toward Luke, who threw his lightsaber, but Superboy evaded Luke, instead of wasting time by summoning his lightsaber, Luke increased his speed and beat Superboy, Luke started a combo; He stopped Superboy with the force, hit him, increased his speed and hit him again, tossing him up, Luke use the force choke and he choking Superboy, jolted him on Superboy was powerless at this stage, and suffered the damage done to the young Skywalker But Superboy managed to get free, he beat Luke and kicked him in the face Luke stood up to Superboy "Stop fighting now, go away and do not come near here," said Luke, trying to use jedi mind tricks, For a moment it seemed that the trick had worked, but Superboy with willpower, and punched Luke Superboy created a huge laser explosion, but Luke defended himself with force shields and force push, superboy punch luke, but Luke Punch him and push him with the force young skywalker created a separation with the Force, attacking Superboy, now Luke was on offense; Luke tried to stab Superboy with the lightsaber through the heart, but Superboy evaded Luke shook Superboy with the force and crushed his body. Superboy fell in a puddle of blood while looking at Luke Luke felt Superboy's weaknesses, caused by Luke's attacks with the Force, Luke opened all Superboy's wounds, and blew them, Superboy cried out in pain, but Luke took the opportunity, raised his blade, stabbed Superboy through the heart. The ship exploded from the battle, pulling at it all that was on the battlefield-along with Superboy's body Superboy came out of the arena from the Teleport facility, he came out knowing he had been knocked out of the tournament And the fighter who will continue to the next level is the young Skywalker! Shouted the broadcaster DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Luke Skywalker! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles